


Friendly neighborhood spider people?

by Winchescumberholland



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchescumberholland/pseuds/Winchescumberholland
Summary: There will be a separate x reader one, so feel free to check it out too.This is just a trial, if it turns out good I'll make more chapters.Uses my oc, white hair, green eyes, skinny, 5'2Name might change, feel free to offer any name in the comments.___Alice Kingsley gets bit by a spider, she soon develops the abilities of spiderman. She doesn't find out until later, as soon as spiderman appears.This does not follow any comic or movie down to the T. It has my own twists and turns. I do not own any characters other than the ofc, and the oc's.This is on wattpad under my name sexoffendershufflesPlease do not copy to any other site
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Friendly neighborhood spider people?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial, if you like it please comment! I'll write more for literally one person. I don't write much, so this is all I got for a while

You squeaked and pulled your hand out from under the couch, totally giving up your search for the remote. Did something bite you? Oh god what if it was a mouse, or a big ass spider. You didn't feel so good anymore. You stood up, your head spinning and your legs wobbly. Oh god what if it was a poisonous spider or worse... 

You hobbled to your room, falling down on your bed and laying there, the world still spinning and your mind going numb. This couldn't be good. What if you died? Then you'd never be able to see your friends again, wait... What friends? Suddenly dying didn't feel so bad. Only person you'd leave behind was your mother, and that didn't sound so bad considering she was never around and when she was all she did was bitch about how fat you were getting, when in all reality you're much more skinnier than she is.  
"Just kill me already."  
___

You woke up, dazed and confused. Weren't you just bit by some weird animal or something? Were you not just dizzy and woozy? The whole world spinning as you made your way to your bed. Did that never happen? You just shook it off as a bad dream and got up, one of those dizzy spells stopping you from walking. Yup, you hated life again already. 

You walked into the kitchen, pouring a whole glass of water and downing it in a few seconds. You then looked at the time, only 1 in the afternoon? You didn't sleep long. Wait, wasn't it the 19th when you went to sleep? You just sighed and grabbed your keys. You were hungry and no dizzy spell or nausea is going to stop you from eating.

You walked out of your building, making your way through the alley near your building. It was the fastest route, and you didn't care if you were murdered or kidnapped. Okay, maybe a little but that didn't matter. Who would miss you? 

You flinched as a hand came over your mouth, another grabbing at your waist and pushing you against the concrete building. "Give me all your money!" You rolled your eyes. "I can barely afford a packet of ramen noodles, what makes you think I have money?!" That was slightly a lie, you could afford one, but two? Your mom barely gave you money and god you needed a job. "Don't lie to me!" He grabbed at your body, your arms going to guys shoulders and trying to push him off, to your surprise, he flew over to the other side of the alley way. "What the-"  
"Hey!- oh dear." You looked up and saw spiderman in all his red and blue glory. "Seems like the little lady already had it under control." He landed by the man and tied his wrist with his webs.

"Oh... Hi." You said, awkwardly waving at him. "So, where you going? Don't want you to get hurt or in trouble again. Why are you in the alleys anyway?" You looked up at spiderman and mentally cursed yourself. Out of everything weird that had happened over the past 30 hours, meeting spiderman was one of them. "Well, I was heading to the store to buy something to eat and-" you stopped, a shrill scream making its way into your ears and you noticed that you could hear so many more things than before. "Did you hear that?" The hair on the back of your neck rose up. "I gotta go... See you later I guess?" He ran off hesitantly like he knew something you didn't.

Why could you hear much better? You were practically deaf in one ear from an explosion during kindergarten when a car had blown a few meters from you. It was as if whatever had made you dizzy completely gave back your hearing. You just kept walking, ignoring the pitter patters of mice and rat feet and the sounds of water dropping from the gutters. You then decided to just go home and make some spaghetti or something.  
_  
Spiderman sighed and dusted off his hands. "Oh she's gone..." He looked down saddened. He felt something tug at his heart when he first saw her. Something in him just wanted to hold her close and never let go. But why? She could hear a woman from a mile away like he could, and he saw her push that man across the alley. Was it possible that she could be just like him? He could have shared his secret, gaining a friend. 

He just sighed and made his way to Stark tower, sitting on the couch and annoyingly doing his homework. "What's got you down Peter?" He looked up at Nat and just waved it off. "Is it a girl?" She sat next to him as he just set his pencil down. "Yes, it is!" He threw his body back against the couch. "Whoa there buddy, nothing to be so angry about, who is she?" He sighed and looked at her as she took a sip of her coffee. "That's the thing, I don't know!"  
"Calm down Peter, I can hear you in the other room." Tony walked in and grabbed a muffin from the tray and sat at the couch on the other side of them. "What is it?"

"Girl trouble."

Tony scoffed. "Listen Peter, you don't need her, nobody needs a woman," Nat gave him a glare and he just cleared his throat. "Sorry Nat, but if you like her so much just tell her." Peter rolled his eyes. "I can't, I don't like her, my senses just find her attractive. I met her today and it took everything not to just take her away from everything!" Tony choked on his muffin. 'My boy is getting sexual urges?!' He thought, his mind contemplating what life really was.

"Mr.Stark, I saw her do something weird. She was being attacked and she lightly pushed the man, he went flying into the other building! And she could hear a woman being attacked, a mile away!" Nat looked at Tony. "Do you think?" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "There's a chance, nobody ever found the spider. But why would it bite her and nobody else? Why a girl in particular?" Peters face flushed, his whole face turning pink. "Calm down spider boy, do you remember where she was when she was being attacked?"

___

You stiffened, something was coming and you felt it. You decided to hide in an empty cabinet on the floor, thank god you kept it empty just in case anything happened, you even put a handle in the inside. Being alone in a crappy apartment wasn't the safest thing. You heard a window open, a few footsteps and something metal? "Where is she?" You covered your mouth. "I don't know..." Spiderman?!  
You almost choked, lifting your head up as much as possible to quiet your breathing.

"I think I found the spider!" You heard another man and the clank of a glass on the wall. Why do they need a spider? "Good job, if you see any more spiders take them too." You heard footsteps coming into your kitchen. "How does she live off this shit? It's gross." You heard another, softer pair of footsteps. "I don't know Stark, don't ask me." Spiderman, again! Why was he in your house? "Check the cabinets down there will you?" You mentally cursed yourself. Who in the world looks in cabinets? What kind of crazy, weird, idiotic, stupid, annoying, person looks in the fucking cabinets? 

You just gave up, it was inevitable anyway. You heard one by one as the cabinets opened and shut, you could tell he had a flashlight, the click when he opened the first cabinet was clear as day to you. You held onto the handle, maybe you still had strength after pushing that man. You mentally laughed when it was tugged on, not being able to open. "It won't open." He let go of and got up, somebody else you could hear was coming. "Let me try it." You felt somebody put their hands on it and pull, only opening it a little.  
"We know you're in there, just come out we're sorry for breaking in, but this is important and we need you to come with us."

You huffed. "Fuck off! My mom is going to call the cops if you don't leave!" You heard somebody groan. "Avengers don't get arrested sweety, now let go of the damn door." You opened it a crack and looked out. "Yeah? And I said to fuck off! I don't want to go with you- you crack headed morons!" You shut it all the way and leaned all the way in the back, thank god your cabinets were big. "Come on, please?" You heard spiderman plead for you, and something in you just snapped. You felt like you needed him and nothing could stop you from being together.

"Listen, you're just like me. You got bit by a spider, yes?" You hesitantly answered him with a yes. "What happened after?" You sighed and leaned your head into the old wood. "I felt dizzy, woozy, I felt weird..." Spiderman sighed. "Come on out okay? You could be dangerous, we don't want you to hurt anybody." You growled, scoffing. "Like I would hurt anybody! The only person in my life who deserves to be hurt is my crack headed whore of a mother! Never once did she comfort me when I was hurt or even when I felt sick! My deadbeat father deserves it too! Only sticking around for sex." You were about to cry, you could tell. Something in you just wanted comfort and love and peace, but you could never get it.

"If you come out, you won't worry about your next meal or if you're safe or not. We'll love you for who you are, for what you are. We don't care. Just please, come out." You sniffled, unable to control your emotions. "You're lying!" Tears were falling down your face, not heavily, but it was getting there. 

"You guys can go, I got this." You heard him talk to the other avengers. "You sure? She's an even match for you." He scoffed. "I got it, go!" He waved them off, waiting till they left to continue talking to you. "I'm not lying to you, I might not know how you feel, but I can tell you that if you come with me, everything will get better." You sobbed into your arms, sniffling and wetting the skin. "I don't want to live with them!" Peter sighed, his back on the cabinet door. "Then you can live with me." He paused, did that sounds weird? "My aunt wouldn't mind, I'll tell her that you had nowhere to go and that you didn't trust anyone else. You can even go to school with me!" You wiped your nose off. "Why do you have to be so nice?" He chuckled and looked at the time, he had to be home by 7. 

"Tell you what, if you come out of there, we can grab some of your clothes and a blanket and we can go to my house and get you some good food. Aunt May is making breakfast for dinner and it's the best." You giggled, a small sob letting through. "Is it really?" He laughed. "It really is, so what do you say? Will you come out? I gotta be home by 7 and it's getting close, aunt May will kill me if I don't come back in time." You sniffled and wiped your face. "Could you uh... Could you grab a paper towel or something? I have a feeling that I look like shit." You felt the weight leave the cabinet as you heard the tearing off of a paper towel. 

"I don't know how many you need, so uh... Have two." You willingly let him open the cabinet a small portion, taking the towel and wiping your face and arms off, blowing your nose last. "Do you have any suitcases?" You heard him rummaging through a closet before you opened the cabinet, your feet slipping out before you slid out yourself. "Yeah, there in the other closet." He looked at you and smiled, the white of his mask growing a little bit. "Go grab some clothes." 

You walked shakily to your room, opening the white wooden door and rummaging through your dresser. You grabbed a few pairs of bras and underwear, shirts, shorts, all your leggings (a whopping 3 pairs), and lastly your hair brush and toothbrush. You decided on grabbing some purfume and nail polish, didn't want to smell like crap, and nail polish was for special occasions. "Can I come in?" He knocked on the door. "Sure, just don't knock anything over." He opened the door, your room wasn't big but it wasn't small. "Smells like vanilla in here..." You smiled lightly. "Yeah I know, my scent will be forever burned into this place." You giggled slightly. "Let's go, it's 6:37, won't take but a minute or two." 

___

"Peter, thank goodness you're home! Dinner is..." She looked at you and then Peter, he had told you his identity on the way there, and lord you didn't know he was so handsome. "Who's this Peter?" He looked at you. "Um.. This is Alice Kingsley. And aunt May I know you don't like people staying but she has nowhere to go!" He looked her in the eyes as you looked at the floor. "Where will she sleep Peter? Lord knows I'm not letting her sleep on the couch! And how long will she be here?" Peter sighed. "She can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the floor. I don't know how long she'll be here, but it doesn't matter! She's a good person aunt May." She just sighed and looked at you. 

"Fine, but if I see anything I don't like, she's leaving." You looked up at her and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you Mrs. Parker." She smiled. "Call me May I guess, well, dinner is done so go wash your hands and let's eat. And Alice, you better hurry up before he eats everything." Peter scoffed. "I'm a growing boy Aunt May." You giggled. "I'll take these to my room, the bathroom is right there." You thanked Peter and walked to the bathroom, turning on the light and faucet. Walking into the bathroom, you looked around. There wasn't much to it, just a few make-up pallets, some hand soap, hairbrushes, and the normal bathroom items. You poured some soap into your hands scrubbing them thoroughly with soap, rinsing them off before drying them. 

"Here you go." May set a plate in front of you. "I... I don't know if I can eat so much. I barely eat, I'm poor and all..." She frowned. "It's okay, whatever you don't finish, just give to the 'growing boy'." You smiled at her act of silliness as Peter walked in, sitting down next to you and eating a piece of bacon off his plate. "I almost forgot, is there anything you're allergic to?" She asked you, grabbing syrup for the pancakes. "No I don't think so, though when I'm around dust I can't breath at all. So I guess dust?" That wasn't a lie, you couldn't breathe when there was so much dust, it was worse than the normal person, because they could breathe fine. Maybe a small sneeze or two and they were fine, but you? Goodness no.

"I'll keep that in mind, now let's eat!" She smiled at you as she sat down in her chair, Peter instantly digging in. You picked at your food, eating most of the bacon and one of your two pancakes. "You gonna eat that?" Peter looked at your eggs and you smiled slightly, scooping it onto his plate. "Thank you Alice." You nodded your head and started on the last pancake.

"This is very good May, thank you so much. I almost forgot how much I loved blueberry pancakes." You smiled up at her. "Thank you, when was the last time you had a full meal?" You tilted your head and furrowed your brows.  
"Well... I guess when I was 14? I saved up some money and went to a diner because my mom hadn't been home for a week and a half, I hadnt eaten for over a day and I was pretty hungry." She looked mad. "How could somebody do that to a child? I think I'm thankful now that Peter brought you here." Peter smirked. "When have I ever done anything wrong?" Aunt May laughed. "Plenty of times Peter, now hurry up so I can do the dishes." You pushed the rest of your food onto Peters plate and stood up, Aunt May following after. "Can I help with the dishes? I could use something to do right now."  
___

Once you were done helping May you slowly walked into Peters room, he looked up at you from his comic, setting it aside and grabbing a pillow and blanket. "You can change if you want, I don't have a bathroom in here or anything..." He blushed and looked down. "It's okay, I don't really care. Besides, I ain't got much to me anyway." Peter tilted his head as you took off your shirt, your ribs slightly prominent. "Oh..." He sighed sadly as he watched you put on another shirt, taking off your converse and socks and then your pants. His whole face flushed red again, still watching as you slipped on a pair of short maroon shorts. 

You laid in the bed, covered by your blanket and a horde of Peters blankets. "Peter, I'm not going to freeze, if anything you will before I will." He sighed and turned to look up at you from the floor. "I'll be fine." You rolled your eyes and looked at him. "Peter it's winter and that floor is wood, and it's hard and has cracks in it. Get your ass on the bed. I don't care if you're a boy. I'd rather not have May waste her day taking care of you because you're sick." He sighed, sitting up and grabbing his blanket and pillow and throwing it on the bed, flopping down next to you. 

"Get under the blanket spider boy, I'm not gonna bite, I've had enough of that for a while." He groaned and lifted up the blanket hesitantly, sliding under it and shivering as his leg brushed your cold thigh. "You're cold..." You grunted and faced away from him. "I like to be cold." You could feel his breath on your back and you mentally made a note to sleep with him again the next night. It was comforting somehow, he felt safe and you were just so stressed. 

"I can feel your tension from here, my spidey senses are raging." You just burrowed deeper into the blanket, yelping quietly as his arm attached to your waist. "Why did you really want me to lay with you?" You could feel his nose close to your ear. "Because you feel safe.. And I'm terrified and these new senses just want you closer..." You slipped your hand into his, the one that was around your waist. "I feel much happier with you, like my senses chose you for some reason." He squeezed your hand gently and nuzzled into your neck, your legs unconsciously wrapping together. "It's going to rain." Peter hummed. "I can feel it too, now go to sleep, we've got to enroll you in school, I hope they'll let you join."  
___

"Break it up kids!" You heard clapping and Mays voice as you reluctantly got up. "I'm sorry... I was scared of the storm and Peter comforted me. I'm not used to being in new places." You apologized to her and she sighed. "That's alright." You pushed Peters arm. "Go away, I'm sleepy. Somebody wouldn't let me sleep on the floor because 'it was cold and the thunder scared her'." Thank god he added the last part or else you would've been caught in a lie. You pushed him hard, his body hitting the ground. 

"Hey!" You and May chuckled as he got up, glaring at you for a split second. "You can take a shower first if you want, you can use my soap too." He threw you your clothes and ushered you out of the room, shutting it gently after you left and he heard the water turn on. "What was that about Peter?" He looked guiltily at Aunt May. "I like her... I like her a lot Aunt May." He threw himself on his bed and groaned. "I like her more than I like the sandwiches at Delmars!" He groaned into his hands, hearing Aunt May sigh and feeling a dent in the bed. "Peter, do you even know if she likes you back?" She played with his hair, twisting it through her fingers and rubbing little hairs together. "She does, I feel it. She trusts me, more than anyone, more than Ned. She told me yesterday that I make her feel safe." He uncovered his face and looked up at Aunt May, her eyes soft. "Just wait a bit okay? Maybe she's just adjusting to her surroundings."

He doubted that, he really did. Maybe he was going crazy, maybe it was the way you smelled, sounded, looked, he didn't know. He knew that he would always love you no matter what.


End file.
